Montross
Montross war ein Mandalorianer in der Spätzeit der Galaktischen Republik. Während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs war er Offizier unter Jaster Mereel, dem Anführer der Wahren Mandalorianer. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, sich selbst zum neuen Mand'alor aufzuschwingen, wurde er von den Mandalorianern verstoßen und arbeitete fortan als Kopfgeldjäger. Er stand in dauerhafter Konkurrenz zu Mereels Ziehsohn Jango Fett, gegen den er in späteren Jahren auch im Wettstreit um den "Primärklon" für die Klonarmee der Republik antrat. Montross war für seine außerordentliche Brutalität bekannt; ein Grundsatz von ihm als Kopfgeldjäger war es, seine "Beute" stets nur tot abzuliefern, obwohl das Kopfgeld in diesem Fall üblicherweise geringer ausfiel als bei einer lebenden Gefangennahme. Biografie Während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs, der im Jahr 60 VSY mit der Ernennung Jaster Mereels zum neuen ''Mand'alor begann, schloss sich Montross der Fraktion der Wahren Mandalorianer an, die gegen die verfeindete Death Watch unter dem Anführer Tor Vizsla kämpfte. Montross wurde der zweite Offizier von Jaster Mereel und führte bei Einsätzen die Kompanie an, die mit Jet Packs ausgerüstet war und den Bodentruppen auf diese Weise Luftunterstützung gab. Schlacht von Concord Dawn miniatur|links|Montross bezieht Stellung im Obergeschoss In der Schlacht von Concord Dawn im Jahr 58 VSY wurden die Truppen der Wahren Mandalorianer von der übermächtigen Death Watch überwältigt. Jaster Mereel, Montross und einige weitere Soldaten mussten vor Vizsla fliehen, der versuchte, seinen Erzfeind Mereel in die Hände zu bekommen. Sie fanden Unterschlupf bei der Familie des Journeyman Protectors Fett, der sie in einem Getreidefeld versteckte und sie dort mit Nahrung versorgte. Nachdem Vizsla und seine Männer die Familie Fett bis auf den achtjährigen Sohn Jango, der entkommen konnte, getötet hatten, steckten sie das Getreidefeld in Brand, um Mereel und seine Leute zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Mereel jedoch rettete das fliehende Kind und die Wahren Mandalorianer ließen sich von ihm aus dem brennenden Feld und in die Stadt führen. miniatur|rechts|Montross und Mereel müssen sich zurückziehen Dort bereiteten die Soldaten Viszla und seinen Leuten, die mittlerweile die Stadt kontrollierten, einen Hinterhalt. Montross stationierte sich zu diesem Zweck im Obergeschoss eines an einer Straße gelegenen Hauses, während der Rest der Männer sich in den Seitenstraßen verbarg, um das vorbeifahrende Panzerfahrzeug Viszlas zu stoppen. Der Hinterhalt war erfolgreich, auch, weil Jango unter das Fahrzeug kroch und dort einen Sprengsatz anbrachte. Der Erzfeind Vizsla jedoch konnte entkommen und so mussten sich Montross und Mereel, der das Kind mitnahm, unter Feuer vom Planeten zurückziehen. Schlacht von Korda VI miniatur|links|Jango, Jaster und Montross bei der Einsatzbesprechung vor der Schlacht von Korda VI Im Jahr 52 VSY wurden die Söldner der Wahren Mandalorianer zu einem Auftrag nach Korda VI gerufen, um dort angeblich eine in Not geratene einheimische Ausbildungseinheit aus der Gewalt von Eingeborenen zu befreien. Jaster Mereel teilte die Einheiten dabei in drei Gruppen ein; er selbst führte die Hauptstreitmacht am Boden, Montross sollte die mit Jet Packs ausgerüsteten Lufteinheiten kommandieren und der mittlerweile vierzehnjährige Jango bekam sein erstes eigenes Kommando, indem er ein kleines Aufklärungsteam anführen sollte. miniatur|rechts|Montross vor der Abreise nach Korda VI Montross war alles andere als begeistert über Mereels Zutrauen, das er in den jungen Jango setzte, auch, weil er dadurch seine eigene Position gefährdet sah. Montross hoffte selbst darauf, Mereel eines Tages als neuer Mand'alor abzulösen und Anführer der Söldnertruppe zu werden. Dadurch, dass Mereel seinen Ziehsohn zu förderte, wuchs dieser zu einer direkten Konkurrenz heran. Von Anfang an gab er Jango deswegen seine Abneigung gegen ihn deutlich zu verstehen. Mereel warf er vor, dass sein militärischer Verstand durch seine väterlichen Gefühle, die er für Jango hegte, verklärt wäre. Die Landung auf Korda VI verlief katastrophal, weil sich der vermeintlich einfache Auftrag als Falle der Death Watch entpuppte und die Mandalorianer mit ihren Landungsschiffen direkt im Feuer zahlreicher Geschützstellungen landeten. Unter schweren Verlusten retteten sich die Söldner in die umliegenden Gräben und Jaster Mereel ordnete an, den Einsatz abzubrechen. Montross jedoch war mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden und ignorierte sie. Stattdessen stürmte er mit einigen seiner Männer einen nahe gelegenen Hügel, um die dort angebrachte Geschützstellung auszuschalten. Dabei geriet er jedoch an eine feindliche Übermacht, was seine Begleiter das Leben kostete. Er selbst wurde in letzter Sekunde von Jaster Mereel gerettet, bevor die Eingeborenen, die von der Death Watch angeheuert worden waren, ihn töten konnten. Wütend über die Eigenmächtigkeiten und die Befehlsverweigerung erklärte Mereel ihm, dass er ihn nach diesem Einsatz nicht mehr bei den Wahren Mandalorianern dulden konnte, da er sie alle unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hatte, und dass sich ihre Wege nach der Rückkehr deswegen trennen würden. Montross war bereits in der Vergangenheit mit dem Anführer aneinander geraten, da Mereel ihn mehrfach wegen seiner unnötigen Brutalität gegenüber Zivilisten zurechtgewiesen hatte. miniatur|links|Montross wird von Eingeborenen überwältigt Als Vizslas Panzerfahrzeug auf dem Schlachtfeld erschien, war klar, dass die Death Watch hinter der Falle steckte. Vizsla eröffnete sofort das Feuer auf seinen Erzfeind, der sich schutzlos auf offenem Gelände befand. Mereel stürzte zu Boden und rief Montross um Hilfe an, der sich mit seinem Jet Pack in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, damit dieser ihn ebenfalls mit seinem Jet Pack herausholte. Montross jedoch verweigerte diesen Befehl und erklärte, keine Befehle mehr von ihm entgegenzunehmen. Wohl wissen, dass er damit das Todesurteil für Mereel unterschrieb, versprach er ihm zynisch, sich gut um die Söldnertruppe zu kümmern. Vizsla tötete Jaster Mereel mit zahlreichen Schüssen aus der Laserkanone seines Fahrzeugs und Montross kehrte zu den Truppen zurück, um ihnen vom Tod des Anführers zu berichten. Montross hoffte darauf, von seinen Leuten zum neuen Mand'alor ernannt zu werden - eine Position, zu der man sich nicht selbst berufen konnte, sondern zu der man von den Mandalorianern ernannt wurde. Eilig befahl er den Truppen, sich zu den Transportern zurückzuziehen und den Planeten zu verlassen. Als man ihn nach Jangos Verbleib fragte, erklärte Montross, dieser sei verstorben bei dem Versuch, Jaster zu retten. Jango jedoch machte Montross einen Strich durch die Rechnung und erschien mit Jaster Mereels totem Körper, kurz bevor die Truppen den Planeten verließen. Montross drohte ihm, sich richtig zu verhalten und ihm das Kommando ohne Widerrede zu überlassen. Jango jedoch erklärte, dass er Montross nicht für den richtigen hielt, um die Mandalorianer anzuführen und Jasters Vermächtnis fortzusetzen - er war Zeuge davon geworden, wie er Mereel auf dem Schlachtfeld im Stich gelassen hatte. Die umstehenden Mandalorianer erklärten sich mit Jango solidarisch und ernannten ihn trotz seines jungen Alters zu ihrem neuen Anführer, da sie wussten, dass dieses in Jaster Mereels Sinne war. Entsetzt darüber, dass die Wahren Mandalorianer sich fortan von einem "Kind" anführen lassen wollten, kündigte Montross an, dass sie damit ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben. Die Wahren Mandalorianer verstießen Montross aus ihren Reihen. Er verließ die Söldnertruppe und begann mit einer einsamen Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger. Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger miniatur|rechts|Montross, der Kopfgeldjäger, in seiner neuen Rüstung Das Leben als Kopfgeldjäger gefiel Montross, der entdeckte, dass er sich dabei voll und ganz ausleben konnte, ohne dass ihn jemand maßregelte. Seine Brutalität und Grausamkeit wurden schnell bekannt und er machte sich in kurzer Zeit einen gefürchteten Ruf. Das Geld spielte für ihn bei der Ausübung seiner Arbeit eine untergeordnete Rolle. Sein Markenzeichen wurde, dass er seine Gefangenen stets nur tot ablieferte, selbst wenn das bedeutete, auf ein höheres Kopfgeld, das es für eine Lebend-Gefangennahme gab, zu verzichten. Dabei erfreute er sich auch daran, seine Opfer vor der Tötung zu quälen, etwa, indem er sie eine Weile leben ließ und in die Käfige an Bord seines Schiffes, der Hell's Anvil sperrte, die absichtlich in der Nähe des Antriebs angebracht waren, so dass die Gefangenen eine unangenehme Reise bei großer Hitze erdulden mussten. Die Hell's Anvil selbst, ein corellianischer Frachter, hatte er einem seiner Opfer abgenommen und entsprechend seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen modifiziert. Der Wettstreit um den Primärklon Montross hegte sein Leben lang Groll gegen Jango Fett, von dem er sich um die ihm eigentlich zustehende Rolle des Mand'alor betrogen fühlte. Nachdem die Wahren Mandalorianer in der Schlacht von Galidraan von den Jedi vernichtet wurden, widmete sich Jango nach seiner Gefangenschaft ebenfalls einer Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger und geriet auf diese Weise wiederum in direkte Konkurrenz zu Montross. [[Bild:Hells Anvil.jpg|miniatur|links|Montross' Schiff, die Hell's Anvil]] Die Chance, sich ein für alle Mal an ihm zu rächen, erhielt Montross, als er im Jahr 32 VSY von einem Mann namens Tyranus angesprochen wurde, der ihm ein lukratives Angebot machte: Er schickte die besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis in einen Wettstreit. Der Sieger würde eine beträchtliche Summe bekommen und ein weiteres, noch lukrativeres Angebot. Die Aufgabe lautete, eine abtrünnige Jedi namens Komari Vosa zu töten, die dem dunklen Bando Gora-Kult vorstand. Montross wusste, dass auch Jango für diesen Auftrag angeheuert worden war und er war fest entschlossen, seinen Gegner ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. Tyranus suchte durch diesen Wettstreit die geeignete genetische Vorlage für die Klonkrieger und durch den Test sollte sichergestellt werden, dass der Genspender in der Lage war, einen Jedi zu töten - eine wichtige, wenn auch geheime, Aufgabe für die zukünftigen Soldaten der Großen Armee der Republik. Im Rahmen ihrer Jagd begegneten sich Montross und Jango mehrmals, weil sie den gleichen Spuren hinterher jagten. Ihre erste Konfrontation fand auf Coruscant statt, wo es Fett jedoch gelang, Montross nach einem kurzen Kampf zu entkommen. Ein zweites Mal begegneten sie sich auf Malastare, wo Jango gemeinsam mit Zam Wesell auf der Spur eines Verbrechers war, der direkte Kontakte zur Bando Gora unterhielt. Montross gelang es, einen Peilsender an Jangos neuem Schiff, der Sklave I anzubringen. Auf diese Weise war es ihm auch möglich, den Funkverkehr zwischen Jango und seiner Kontaktperson Rozatta auf der Outland Station abzuhören. Er reiste zu der Toydarianerin und zwang sie, ihm das Versteck der Bando Gora zu verraten: es lag auf dem vierten Mond von Bogden, Kohlma. Montross' Tod Um einen zeitlichen Vorteil zu erlangen, nahm Montross mit Jango Fett Kontakt auf und erklärte ihm, Sprengsätze auf der Outland Station angebracht zu haben. Es gelang Jango wider Erwarten, die Sprengsätze zu entschärfen und die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Auf Kohlma drangen beide Kopfgeldjäger unabhängig voneinander in das Hauptquartier der Bando Gora ein und schafften es, sich trotz der zahllosen Anhänger, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen, bis in Komari Vosas Palast vorzukämpfen. Hier kam es zu einem letzten Duell zwischen den langjährigen Konkurrenten. Jango und Montross bekämpften sich verbissen, aber schließlich gewann Fett die Oberhand und verletzte Montross so schwer, dass dieser ihn nur noch darum bat, ihn den ehrenhaften Tod eines Kriegers sterben zu lassen. Jango Fett jedoch verweigerte dem Mann, der seinen Ziehvater auf dem Gewissen hatte, diesen letzten Wunsch. Stattdessen ließ er den sterbenden Mann im Palast zurück, wo er von den Anhängern des Bando Gora-Kultes schließlich auf grausame Weise massakriert wurde. Ausrüstung Während seiner Zeit bei den Wahren Mandalorianern trug Montross eine blau-silberne Mandalorianische Rüstung mit einem goldenen Emblem an der Seite seines Helmes. Ein auffälliges Merkmal war seine Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Totenschädels. Er trug im Einsatz ein Jet Pack. miniatur|links|Montross' Blasterwaffe (Konzeptzeichnung) Nach seiner Verbannung legte sich Montross eine schwarz-goldene Rüstung mit langem Umhang zu, die fortan seine "Dienstkleidung" bei der Kopfgeldjagd darstellte. Die charakteristische Gürtelschnalle behielt er auch weiterhin bei. Seine bevorzugte Waffe war eine spezialangefertigte, schwere Blasterpistole mit einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Griff. Montross flog einen modifizierten corellianischen KR-TB Doomtreader-Frachter namens Hell's Anvil, den er einem seiner Opfer abgenommen hatte. Wie auch seine Kollegen stattete er den Lagerraum mit Käfigen aus, die absichtlich in der Nähe des Antriebs angebracht waren, damit es darin für seine Gefangenen sehr heiß und unangenehm war. Zudem verfügte sein Schiff über modifizierte Schilde und Ionenkanonen. Hinter den Kulissen Im Videospiel Bounty Hunter wurde Montross von Clancy Brown synchronisiert. Außerdem diente er als Vorlage für Montross in den gerenderten Zwischensequenzen des Spieles. In der deutschen Fassung wird Montross von Ron Matz gesprochen. Quellen *''Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Zam Wesell (Comic)'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Einzelnachweise en:Montross es:Montross it:Montross ja:モントロス nl:Montross ru:Монтросс Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Legends